


After the Storm

by RankoMurasaki



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternative Perspective, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Gen, Insomnia, One Shot, Sentimental
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankoMurasaki/pseuds/RankoMurasaki
Summary: ⋆⌘⋆ Sinopsis ⋆⌘⋆Tras la masacre en Mercia, el príncipe Canute tiene problemas para dormir. Sus sueños se ven plagados de rostros sanguinolentos y una terrible culpa se le ha incrustado en el corazón, haciéndolo despertar en medio de la noche para darse cuenta que Lord Ragnar ha desaparecido y en su lugar tendrá que lidiar con el mal humor de Thorfinn, su guardaespaldas.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> •Oneshot basado en la obra de Makoto Yukimura, Vinland Saga. 
> 
> •Este OS plantea una situación alternativa dentro de la trama original del anime/manga.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

La gente del pueblo fue amordazada y reunida a las afueras de sus hogares mientras la nieve se arremolinaba a su alrededor caóticamente, un preludio a la tragedia que estaba a punto de suscitarse. Aunque no estuviera cerca de ellos, Canute podía percibir su miedo; el llanto de un bebé siendo amortiguado por los murmullos de su madre lo hizo estremecer más que la ventisca invernal. Fueron entonces rodeados por los hombres de Askeladd, quienes tras una breve conversación entre su jefe y uno de los cautivos, fueron instruidos a levantar sus armas y acabar con los aldeanos. Escuchar como sus vidas les eran arrebatadas fue suficiente para hacerlo bajar su mirada al suelo, pero ni así pudo salvarse de ser testigo de la injusticia, pues a sus pies yacían algunas gotas oscuras que de inmediato reconoció como sangre. Al subir la vista, pudo ver la montaña de cuerpos inertes, cuyas expresiones teñidas de carmesí se habían cristalizado en la agonía y desesperanza de sus últimos momentos.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Canute para luego ser arrebatada por la tormenta de nieve. Aún cuando no fueran sus manos las causantes de los asesinatos, sentía una terrible culpa.

_«Hubiera sido mejor morir de frío que sacrificar inocentes...»_

Cuando despertó, el príncipe abrió los ojos de golpe al tiempo que tomaba una bocanada de aire y se incorporaba algo aturdido de la cama improvisada. El interior de la choza estaba apenas iluminado por las brazas que hace algunas horas habían servido para calentar la cena de una familia. La tenue luz que de ellas emanaba le permitió divisar la precariedad de los muebles, siendo el más cercano una mesa rústica con sus respectivos bancos a juego.

Canute se llevó una mano al pecho; su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Era la tercera vez que la escena sanguinolenta atormentaba su descanso de esa noche, aunque sí era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco había dormido bien los días anteriores. No era el príncipe tonto que muchos creían, estaba consciente de la posición donde se encontraba y la complejidad de esta. Estar huyendo de Thorkell había menguado su apetito y pasaba largos periodos de tiempo realizando plegarias a Dios para que todo terminara pronto. Decidió entonces hacer eso último: unió sus manos, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, pero antes de disponerse a rezar, se percató de que el silencio en el interior de la choza era total.

—¿Lord Ragnar? —murmuró; por primera vez extrañaba sus ronquidos.

Con brusquedad, Canute se giró en torno a la pared contraria donde su guardián debía estar durmiendo, pero solo encontró el tendido desordenado. Alterado y comenzando a pensar lo peor, el príncipe se deshizo de las pieles que cubrían sus piernas para calzarse las botas, ponerse la capa y abrir la puerta; se encontró cara a cara un paraje nevado pero tranquilo, alumbrado por la Luna. No muy lejos había algunas hogueras encendidas fuera de las casas, donde reducidos grupos de hombres se encontraban reunidos.

—¡¿Lord Ragnar?! —Exclamó consternado antes de aventurarse a dar un par de pasos al exterior—. ¡¿Lord Ragnar?!

—Fue a hacer guardia; no regresará hasta que haya amanecido —masculló una voz a sus espaldas—. Será mejor que entres y no hagas más escándalo, princesa.

Canute se giró para encontrarse con el rostro malhumorado del guardaespaldas que Askeladd le había asignado recargado cerca del umbral de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Thorfinn era todo menos agradable en lo que a compañía se refería; su mera presencia era irritante, sobre todo cuando tenía la osadía de llamarle « _princesa_ » y « _cobarde_ » con el simple afán de molestarlo. Sin dirigirle la palabra, volvió al interior, se deshizo de las botas y regresó a su cama improvisada, solo que en esta ocasión se limitó a sentarse abrazando sus piernas al tiempo que apoyaba su espalda contra la pared; el otro muchacho lo siguió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿Desde cuando Lord Ragnar ha hecho guardia? —Preguntó Canute al muchacho de pelo desaliñado minutos después de haberse tragado su enojo—. Se supone que debe quedarse aquí para velar por mi bienestar.

—Desde hoy —respondió Thorfinn a secas.

El príncipe siguió a su guardaespaldas con la mirada mientras éste tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos de la mesa y sacaba una de sus famosas dagas de su funda; el acero de la hoja destelló al ser besado por la luz naranja proveniente de las brazas.

—Te ordeno que vayas por él ahora mismo —dijo Canute, intentando mantener un tono autoritario.

Thorfinn sacó de sus ropas un trozo de tela y comenzó a limpiar la daga, ignorándolo por completo. Aquel gesto de desdén hizo que la sangre del príncipe hirviera.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

El muchacho de pelo desaliñado ni siquiera volteó a verlo, prefiriendo volcar su atención entera en el arma blanca; la ceja izquierda del príncipe se alzó, ¡vaya que era osado para atreverse a desafiarlo de esa forma!

 _«Lo hace a propósito»_ , pensó para tranquilizarse.

—Askeladd vino por tu adorado niñero Cabeza de Cono mientras dormías y pidió que me quedara contigo un rato —explicó Thorfinn de mala, encajando la daga sobre la mesa—. Dijo que debían conversar sobre algunas cosas que no nos conciernen y se fueron, ¿ahora si vas a dejar de lloriquear?

Canute frunció la boca y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello. Supuso que si ese era el caso, no había mucho por hacer al respecto. Askeladd era todo un enigma y a pesar de que tampoco fuera del agrado de Lord Ragnar, no tenían muchas opciones a estas alturas del partido; debían confiar en él aun cuando sus métodos fueran cuestionables y con suerte, podrían lograr su cometido. Bajó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla topó con el borde lanudo de la capa y suspiró. El sueño volvía a acariciar sus párpados, volviéndolos pesados, pero el crepitar de las brazas hizo que volviera en sí.

—Oye, eh...

El labio inferior del príncipe tembló; ¿sería buena idea hablar sobre lo que tenía su mente con Thorfinn? Si Lord Ragnar hubiera estado con él cuando despertó de la pesadilla, su carga emocional sería menos y estaría profundamente dormido, pero no era el caso. Miró de reojo a su guardaespaldas, quien ahora había desenfundado su segunda daga para limpiarla con el andrajoso retazo de tela.

 _«Podría hacerlo, nunca parece importarle nada que no sea pelear»_ , pensó.

—Si vas a decir algo, hazlo —exclamó Thorfinn con molestia.

La respuesta tomó a Canute desapercibido. Ya había empezado a hablar, lo mejor que podía hacer era contestar aunque un nudo se quisiera formar en su garganta.

—¿Cómo haces para soportar ver tanta sangre de inocentes siendo derramada? —susurró.

Thorfinn bufó y meneó la cabeza mientras continuaba con su metódico ritual, frotando cada centímetro del filo del arma contra la tela como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Así son las cosas, vete acostumbrando —respondió de tajo, deslizando su mirada por el acero antes de colocarlo sobre la mesa frente a la daga clavada.

—Pero...

—Eran ellos o nosotros —interrumpió Thorfinn, tomando una de las dagas y apuntándola en su dirección unos instantes antes de guardarla—. El mundo no es para los débiles.

Eso lo sabía Canute mejor que nadie. Tras pasar toda su vida en la corte, había tenido que aprender a callar y estar alerta en todo momento para continuar respirando. Podía ser incluso incoherente decir que no estaba acostumbrado a la muerte, en más de una ocasión la vio manifestándose frente a él y lo acechaba en todo momento por el simple hecho de ser el hijo del rey, pero la masacre de los pobladores de Mercia había sido demasiado, incluso para él.

—Cuando tenga la corona en mis manos, protegeré a los débiles —aseguró tras soltar un bostezo—, y haré justicia en el nombre de Nuestro Señor.

—La nieve te está afectando, princesa —respondió Thorfinn con una mueca burlona—. La justicia se debe ejecutar con nuestras propias manos.

El príncipe rodó los ojos y se recostó de lado, dándole la cara a la pared; había cosas del muchacho de pelo desaliñado que simplemente lo fastidiaban. Eran pocas veces las que se prestaba para tener una conversación y usualmente terminaba haciéndolo enojar con sus apodos de mal gusto o cuando sacaba a flote su sed de venganza que no comprendía del todo, salvo que involucraba un duelo con Askeladd, quien claramente lo utilizaba a su beneficio sin que el cabeza dura de Thorfinn se diera cuenta.

 _«Padre Celestial, perdónalo por su ignorancia; él no conoce de ti y habla necedades. La justicia solo está en tus manos»,_ imploró.

—Te he escuchado mencionar en repetidas ocasiones lo mucho que deseas vengarte —dijo Canute en voz baja—. ¿Por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?

Escuchó el rechinar de las patas del taburete al ser arrastradas por el suelo y unas pisadas acercándose a él. Canute tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, esperando que su supuesto guardaespaldas le propiciara una paliza, pero solo sintió como el suelo se estremecía un poco, sucumbiendo al peso ajeno. Extrañado, el príncipe se dio la vuelta con la excusa de tomar las pieles que le servían como abrigo y notó a Thorfinn sentado a un lado de su cama improvisada, dándole la espalda. Con el mismo sigilo con el que se había arropado, volvió a recostarse como en un principio, quedando cara a cara con la pared.

—Porque un verdadero guerrero tiene principios y solo existe una forma para vengarme: tener un duelo con el hombre que mató a mi padre.

Canute se sorprendió; casi podía palpar el dolor en las palabras de Thorfinn. Era la primera vez que decía algo sincero en el tiempo que llevaban viajando juntos en la caravana de mercenarios, algo que distaba de su habitual socarronería... y lo hizo sentir una profunda compasión.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando...

—Cinco o seis años, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien —confesó Thorfinn—. Solo sé que tengo una meta clara desde entonces: matar a Askeladd.

El corazón del príncipe se contrajo unos instantes; ¡¿desde entonces había estado dándole batalla a Askeladd?! Siendo de la misma edad que Thorfinn, Canute comenzó hacer memoria sobre qué había estado haciendo en ese entonces y se descubrió corriendo por los huertos de las tierras de su padre, escogiendo las mejores manzanas junto con Lord Ragnar para luego llevarlas a las cocinas y hacer algún postre con ellas a escondidas de su padre. Imaginarse en un escenario tan crudo y peligroso como el que había estado experimentando las últimas semanas a tan temprana edad solo podía ser comparado a vivir en una de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban por las noches recientes.

_«Somos tan distintos...»_

—Te diría que dejaras a un lado tu venganza y permitieras al tiempo hacer su trabajo, pero no pareces de los que escuchan razones —dijo Canute en tono tranquilo.

—No eres el único que me lo ha dicho —refunfuñó Thorfinn—. Incluso el imbécil de Askeladd se las ha dado de moralista con esas cosas del tiempo y que él ya es muy viejo... tonterías.

Una ligera sonrisa se deslizó por la comisura de los labios del príncipe; Thorfinn si que era un muchacho obstinado y terco, no obstante, comenzaba a demostrarle que tampoco era un total bruto. Sí, tal vez no entendía del todo sus razones, pero parte de él quería comprenderlas.

—Con lo mucho que deseas vengar la muerte de tu padre, puedo imaginar que era un gran hombre.

Obtuvo un golpe sordo como respuesta, semejante a algo siendo colocado sobre el suelo, y a su vez que sintió un ligero roce en su espalda. Canute miró por su hombro y vio el cuerpo del muchacho tendido paralelo al suyo. Algo inquieto por la situación, optó por acomodar su cabeza sobre el almohadón y cerrar los ojos.

—Lo sigue siendo —susurró Thorfinn.

Si de padres se trataba, el suyo distaba mucho de ser una figura por la cual pelearía para vengar su honor. Canute había sido relegado a las sombras, prefiriendo observar como todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba a los pies del rey que poca simpatía mostraba cuando llegaba a estar en su presencia. Sabía que lo consideraba frágil, un eslabón débil en la familia real del que hubiera dado todo por deshacerse y lo había casi logrado, aunque no estaba seguro de querer darle el gusto.

Para cuando menos lo esperaba, la habitación volvió a estar en silencio y un extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad envolvió el cuerpo de Canute. No supo realmente si era porque en verdad ya se encontraba demasiado cansado por tantas noches en vela o si la simple presencia de alguien haciéndole compañía era reconfortante, pero cuando volvió a despertar, los rayos de Sol apenas se filtraban por debajo de las ventanas de la choza. Dejó salir un despreocupado vistazo a su alrededor y se encontró con Lord Ragnar avivando la lumbre debajo del caldero.

—Buenos días —saludó todavía somnoliento.

El hombre robusto se giró y le dedicó una amable sonrisa; se veía bastante cansado, pero intentaba como siempre dar su mejor cara.

—Buenos días, alteza.

—¿Cómo la has pasado junto con Askeladd y sus hombres? —preguntó el príncipe mientras se calzaba las botas.

—Esos rufianes —farfulló Lord Ragnar al tiempo que colocaba otro trozo de madera para alimentar al fuego—. Me mantuvieron con ellos toda la noche mientras hablaban sobre sus fechorías y tomaban hasta quedar tirados boca arriba sobre la nieve a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Canute dejó salir una risita mientras se incorporaba.

—¡Entonces si te divertiste!

Las tupidas cejas de Lord Ragnar se fruncieron, cortando al instante su burla; había cosas que el hombre no podía tolerar y una de ellas era que se rieran de él.

—Disculpa, no quería molestarte —respondió el príncipe en voz baja—. ¿Y Thorfinn?

—Se fue tan pronto llegué, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra —gruñó Lord Ragnar—. ¿Ahora qué le hizo ese muchacho? ¿Volvió a molestarlo?

—Nada de eso, solo...

Aunque el hombre fuera su mayor confidente, no sabía con certeza si comentarle sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Si bien nada malo había pasado, la forma en la cual Thorfinn decidió abrirse con él sobre su situación lo hizo pensar en que pocas veces sacaba a colación su lado vulnerable; esas cosas eran para mantenerlas en secreto y enterrarlas, como aquellas dichas en una confesión. No entendía sus razones para haberlo dicho a él, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho.

—Olvídalo, ¿necesitas ayuda con el desayuno?

• ────── ✾ ────── •


End file.
